Communication/Gallery
Gallery File:CommunicationGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking)Communicationtitlecard.png|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) File:CommunicationCGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition File:Communication.jpg File:FlorainCommunication.jpg|Flora File:Communication3.jpg File:Communication4.jpg File:Communication5.jpg File:Communication6.jpg File:PaulasProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga File:FloraandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Flora and Professor Singalottasonga File:ProfessorSingalottasongaSinging.jpg|Professor singing File:Communication9.jpg File:Communication10.jpg File:FloraandProfessorSingalottasongaSinging.jpg|Flora and Professor singing File:WagsandtheWagettesSleeping.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes sleeping File:SkallyinCommunication.jpg|Skally File:TheWagettesinCommunication.jpg|The Wagettes File:FluffyinCommunication.jpg|Fluffy File:CartwhelleinCommunication.jpg|Cartwhelle File:Communication13.jpg File:WagsandTheWagettesinCommunication.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes File:Communication15.jpg File:DorothyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy File:Communication17.jpg File:TheAwakeWigglesinCommunication.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinCommunication.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheAwakeWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga File:Communication19.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga singing AnthonyandMurrayinCommunication.jpg|Anthony and Murray Anthony,MurrayandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Professor Singalottasonga File:Communication20.jpg File:Communication22.jpg DorothyandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:DorothyandFluffy.jpg|Dorothy and Fluffy File:Communication24.jpg File:Communication25.jpg File:Communication26.jpg File:Communication27.jpg File:Communication28.jpg File:Communication29.jpg File:Communication30.jpg File:Communication31.jpg File:Communication32.jpg Dorothy,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the Wagettes File:Communication33.jpg File:Communication34.jpg File:Communication35.jpg File:Communication36.jpg File:Communication37.jpg File:Communication38.jpg File:Communication39.jpg File:Communication40.jpg File:Communication41.jpg File:Communication42.jpg Communication43.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga leaving Communication44.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga waving Communication45.jpg|Murray suggests sleeping might help. Communication46.jpg|Anthony tells everyone to go to their beds until morning comes. Communication47.jpg|But morning already arrives. Communication48.jpg|''"We missed our sleep!"'' Communication49.jpg|Everyone sleeps on the ground Communication50.jpg|when Jeff arrives. JeffinCommunication.jpg|''"What a morning." Communication52.jpg|Jeff spots everyone sleeping Jeff'sWatch.jpg|and looks at his watch. GregSleepinginCommunication.jpg|Greg sleeping OfficerBeaplesSleeping.jpg|Officer Beaples sleeping TheWagettesSleeping.jpg|The Wagettes sleeping Communication54.jpg|"Hey, can you help me wake up everyone? On the count of 3, ready?"'' JeffCountingto3.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' JeffWakingEveryoneUp.jpg|''"Wake up, everyone!"'' EveryoneWakingUp.jpg|Everyone waking up TheUnforgottenWigglesinCommunication.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Communication58.jpg|''"Thank you."'' Communication59.jpg File:CommunicationAlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)1.jpg|The Awake Wiggles seeing Jeff falling asleep File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)2.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)3.png|The Wiggles File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)5.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)6.png|Murray hearing a little girl named Melissa talking File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)8.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)9.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)10.png|Murray hearing another little girl named Stephanie talking File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)13.png|Melissa and Stephanie File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)17.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)18.png|Jeff sleeping with his head up File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)19.png|Jeff sleeping with his head down File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)21.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)22.png|Jeff sleeping with his head up again File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)23.png|Jeff sleeping with his head down again File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)24.jpg|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)25.jpg|Greg playing the keyboard File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)26.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)27.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)28.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)30.png|"Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)31.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)32.png|Anthony and Captain File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)33.png|Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)34.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)35.png|Greg, Captain, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)36.png|Murray playing the red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)37.jpg|Jeff and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)38.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)39.png|The red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)40.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)41.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, and the Wiggly Friends File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)42.png|"WAKE UP, JEFF!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)43.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)44.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)45.png|Captain, Anthony, Dorothy, Henry, Murray, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)46.jpg|Captain and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)47.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)48.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)49.png|Wags, Anthony, Captain, and Dorothy File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)50.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)51.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)52.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)53.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)54.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)55.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)56.jpg|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)57.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)58.png File:CommunicationTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|Captain Feathersword RudolfandCharlie.jpg|Rudolf and Charlie CaptainFeathersword,BenandRudolf.jpg|Captain, Ben and Rudolf WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCommunication.jpg|''"Woof Woof, Arf, Bow-Wow."'' TheDoggyPolka.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags dancing The Doggy Polka TheFriendlyPiratesinCommunication.jpg|''"I want to dance the Doggy Polka with you."'' WagsandCaptainFeatherswordDancingTheDoggyPolka.jpg|Wags and Captain dancing the Doggy Polka WagsinCommunication.jpg|Wags dancing File:CommunicationMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition File:GregandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:AnthonyEatingSandwichinCommunication.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich File:AnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Anthony File:GreginCommunication.jpg|Greg File:Communication64.jpg File:Communication65.jpg File:Communication66.jpg File:Communication67.jpg File:Communication68.jpg File:Communication69.jpg File:Communication70.jpg File:Communication71.jpg File:Communication72.jpg File:Communication73.jpg File:Communication74.jpg File:ZardoZapTransition.jpg|Zardo Zap on transition File:ZardoZap(Titleless)1.png File:ZardoZap(Titleless)2.png File:ZardoZapCommunicationtitlecard.png|Zardo Zap File:CommunicationCloudTransition.png|Cloud transition File:Communication75.jpg|Jeff File:MurrayinCommunication.jpg|Murray File:Communication77.jpg File:Communication78.jpg File:MurrayandJeffinCommunication.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Communication80.jpg|''"There's Mars, Mercury, Venus, Saturn..."'' File:Communication81.jpg|''"Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter and Pluto."'' File:Communication82.jpg File:Communication83.jpg File:Communication84.jpg File:ZardoZapinCommunication.jpg|Zardo Zap and her kids File:Communication86.jpg File:Communication87.jpg|''"Look! It says "Hello Murray"!""' File:Communication88.jpg File:Communication89.jpg|''"Hello, Zardo! Hi! Yoo-hoo! It's me!"'' File:Communication90.jpg File:CommunicationRedStarryGuitarTransition.png|Red Starry Guitar transition File:TheWiggles,DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Flora File:Communication92.jpg File:Communication93.jpg File:Communication94.jpg File:Communication95.jpg File:TheLandWigglyGroupinCommunication.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:TheLandWigglyGroupandTheWagettes.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Wagettes File:AnthonyandMurrayinCommunicationEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:DorothyandCartwhelle.jpg|Dorothy and Cartwhelle File:Communication99.jpg File:CommuicationFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:TV Galleries Category:1999 Episode Galleries